Kakashi's Firsts
by ephieshine
Summary: A collection of stories detailing the firsts in Kakashi's romantic relationships. Ratings range from T to M; pairings include KakaRin, KakaAnko, and ultimately KakaSaku.


Hello FF readers!

This is the first instalment to a collection of stories about Kakashi and his sexual sort of history. From what I have planned, the first chapter will be the only one rated T (the others will all be rated M), as it is pretty innocent. Enjoy, review, and follow! Thanks.

* * *

Rating: T

Some hints of spoilers, but I expect that everyone who reads Kakashi fanfiction knows what happened to the members of Team Minato.

**Chapter 1 – Broken Promises**

Kakashi's first kiss was awkward, unexpected, but wholly unforgettable. The memory was something he treasured because it was the last fond memory he had of her.

::~::

His fingers glowed faint blue with his chakra, and he held his hand before him like a torch to illuminate the small cave. Apart from a small vole that scurried away quickly into the dark crevices, it was empty.

"We'll stay here for the night," Kakashi said to Rin as they entered the musty cave. "Rest well – we set out at dawn."

Tossing his travelling pack onto the ground, he handed a sleeping roll to his female teammate. It was at this point he noticed that she was trembling, either from cold or exhaustion. After all, they had been travelling at top speed for the entire day.

Kakashi sighed. It couldn't be helped – even going the fastest they could, the Kiri-nin had nearly caught up to them until he'd dispatched a clone to throw them off their path.

Or maybe she was trembling because she was terrified.

Her lip was wobbly and her fingers were quivering; her gaze was downcast, avoiding looking at him. The purple paint she usually had on her cheeks, a mark of the Nohara clan, was smeared and messy. He hadn't looked closely at her until now, and the sight of her looking so weak and vulnerable, alarmed him.

_Take care of Rin,_ Obito had begged him, and Kakashi had truly tried to. But maybe he hadn't tried enough. She'd been kidnapped under his watch, and though he'd rescued her eventually, it had been too late.

She was a Jinchuuriki.

His blunt nails dug into the palms of his hands hard enough to break the skin.

"Rin."

She looked up at him, and her thick lashes were laced with moisture. Tears.

"Are you alright?"

Her lips thinned slightly, and Kakashi realized his tone was far from soothing. His usual inflectionless tone had probably been interpreted as annoyed by his female teammates; that hadn't been his intention at all.

"I'm …" she hesitated as their gazes met; her eyes had always been a stunning shade of brown. "I'm scared, Kakashi."

The words were expelled in a rush.

Rin wasn't a scared genin who quailed at the thought of enemy-nin. She never had been. She was kind and most certainly brave; even under the interrogation of the Kiri-nin, she hadn't revealed a single secret to them. For her to confess that she was scared to Kakashi, someone she respected, admired even…

Her knees gave out – in three quick strides, he was by her side, and he hesitated only for the briefest second before he wrapped his arms around her tightly, supporting her meagre weight.

Her body was initially tense in surprise – she certainly hadn't expected him to hug her. But his arms were comforting, an adjective she'd never thought would be used on Kakashi. Tentatively, she curled her arms around him too. They were of similar heights now, and she rested her chin on his shoulder, inhaling the scent of smoke and mossy earth, and the underlying smell of _Kakashi_. Her pulse was racing at the contact, her head was spinning, and her fingers trailed up his bare shoulders, only to frown as she noticed –

"You're hurt," she gasped, stepping back immediately. Falling into a much more familiar pattern, the medic in her took over, examining the cut on his upper arm, drawing healing chakra into her fingertips.

"It's nothing," Kakashi said, and Rin looked up. His mismatched gaze was something she had yet to grow used to; the Sharingan that used to be Obito's somehow looked deadlier, more unnerving on her silver-haired teammate. But this was Kakashi, whom she knew wouldn't lay a finger on her, even if his own life depended on it. And evidently, his emotions concerning her went beyond respecting Obito's final wish, according to the hug he'd given her. She flushed, casting her gaze to the wound as the edges of his puckered skin drew back together, sealing the wound closed; she was proud of the fact that you couldn't even tell there had been a wound there but for the dried blood around the area. Even if she wasn't good at fighting, her medical ninjutsu had improved tremendously.

She also noticed that there was fresh blood leaking from three small points on his palms, and knew what they were from at once. He'd always had a habit of taking his anger out on himself…

Wordlessly, she took his hands in her own, applying a miniscule amount of chakra. She could feel his gaze on her, and though she'd never admit it, she held his hands for a bit longer than was necessary to heal the cuts.

"Rin," came his voice when she finally released his hands. Slowly, she tilted her head up; her breath caught when she realized their faces were scant inches apart.

She swallowed, but her gaze didn't waver from his.

"It'll be alright. I won't let my teammates die anymore."

Her eyes were beginning to glisten with tears again, and Kakashi felt a lump rise in his own throat in response. _Go rest,_ he was about to say, but an urgent look had suddenly appeared in her eyes.

She was lifting her hand towards him, a tentative motion that confused him. When she shyly placed her slender fingers on his masked jaw, he blinked in surprise.

"Kakashi," she whispered, and then her eyes closed. He was frozen, shocked as if he'd been electrocuted by Chidori as her lips pressed to his, separated only by the thin fabric of his mask; her lips were slightly parted, and he felt her sweet, warm breath fan over him briefly. Sweet, floral, and innocent.

Healing with chakra was always an intimate procedure, he'd found. You had to trust another person enough to let them push their own chakra into your system, and residual chakra always lingered in your body after they were done. He could feel it now in his arms; her chakra permeated through his body as her scent filled his nostrils.

But she wasn't done yet. Her small hands clasped his, guiding one hand around her waist. With the other, she spread his fingers, then placed his palm on her breast and leaned against him, pressing the soft mound against him. Her back arched slightly, and her lips touched his again, still separated by the mask, this time with more insistence.

Vaguely, his mind processed that this was his first kiss, and most likely Rin's too, considering that she was but a year older than him. At fourteen, he doubted she had kissed anyone else, much less allowed a boy to touch her breasts.

It wasn't as if he wasn't affected by her; he wanted her as much as his thirteen-year-old body knew desire. It was just that his self-control and his self-restraint was more powerful, especially right now, when he knew their enemies could close down on them at any minute. His brain functioned mainly on logic, seldom slipping into emotion, but this was not one of those occasions. He breathed through his mouth to keep from inhaling her scent, kept his hands still, and waited for her to give up.

He could feel her beginning to grow desperate, and she aligned the curve of her body to him; they were pressed together so closely that he could feel her every breath, every thump of her erratic heart. This was the closest he'd ever physically been to anyone. But he refused to respond, and eventually she realized it too.

She pulled away and his hands dropped back to his sides. Her cheeks were slightly tinged with pink. Her eyes sought his, and he saw her throat move as she swallowed nervously.

"Please Kakashi… I just… I don't know if this is the only chance I'll get to –"

"I'm not going to let you die," he said sharply, finally coming out of his daze. "Don't speak like that, Rin."

She flinched visibly at his harsh tone, and her gaze cast downwards again. "Kakashi… you know why the demon was sealed in me. You know what it could –"

"Don't. Minato-sensei will know what to do." His tone was much more confident than he felt, but Rin didn't seem convinced at all. Her teeth worried her lower lip, and her brows drew together. She didn't believe him and his promises anymore.

She hadn't, not since Obito had died.

"Go to sleep," he said, suddenly feeling extremely fatigued. What a colossal mess everything had become. He wanted nothing but to lie down and doze off to blissful ignorance, but he knew he couldn't yet. "I'll take keep watch."

::~::

In the morning, they set out, and Kakashi had bags under his eyes.

By afternoon, the Kiri-nin were closing in.

As dusk began to approach, they were attacked brutally, by two whole squadrons of Kiri-nin.

And when the last sliver of the sun disappeared below the horizon, Kakashi stared into the eyes of the first girl who had loved him. He stared in horror at the lips that had kissed his only hours prior, and he stared at the hand that was embedded into her small, frail body with deadly, cackling lightening.

His hand.

At midnight, he woke and found himself lying amongst corpses.

When he saw the glassy eyes of the girl lying next to him, he knew he'd failed Obito, broken the promise he'd made to his dying best friend to keep Rin safe.

* * *

Next chapter: Fifteenth


End file.
